The present invention relates to gastight high-rise silos provided with a respirator bag, for reception of bulk goods which are not spontaneously flowable and which are conveyed radially inwards from the outside to a central vertical gravity shaft from the top layer of the material by at least one feed element comprising clearing elements, said feed element distributing the material whilst the silo is being filled.
It is known that materials which are not spontaneously flowable may be extracted from high-rise silos by periodically carrying the top layer in each case radially inwards from the outside by means of revolving conveyors to the opening of a pneumatic suction removal duct or to a central gravity shaft having a transverse bottom conveyor. In the first case, the pneumatic conveying performance is restricted and it is consequently more advantageous to perform the extraction via a central gravity shaft because it is then possible by means of mechanical bottom conveyors to accomplish high extraction performances and to shut the silo off hermetically at the top. Depending on the material of the charge, gases are generated during the loading of the silo in such cases, which consume the oxygen within the silo or which are impelled out of the top section of the silo, either into a respirator bag or to the outside via valves.
It is an object of the invention to combine a gastight high-rise silo with a device for extraction of bulk goods which are not spontaneously flowable, such as granulated or ungranulated corn cob mix or the like, which comprises a gravity shaft which has a particularly uncomplicated structure and does not require any moving parts or mechanical systems.